The Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program is the premier source for cancer statistics in the United States. The program collects information on incidence, prevalence and survival from specific geographic areas representing 28 percent of the US population and compiles reports on all of these plus cancer mortality lbr the entire country. The purpose of this agreement is for NiH/NC! to provide funding to the CMS to obtain vital status information for SEER Program Registries. CMS will provide vital status information (i.e. date last known alive or date of death for cancer patients in their database) to each of the SEER Program registries. Each registry is permitted to make one request.